


The Truth About Sensei

by CaptainSteve1



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Family Fluff, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Headcanon, Mild Hurt/Comfort, mild puberty talk, uncle nephew talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSteve1/pseuds/CaptainSteve1
Summary: Lloyd is struggling after his encounter with the Tomorrow's Tea. In an attempt to comfort him, Wu tells Lloyd a short story from his past, informing him that he is not alone in this. /Or My take on why Wu seems so young in flashback's. T for safety
Kudos: 15





	The Truth About Sensei

**Author's Note:**

> Ahoy! So, this is a fic I wrote a while back, trying to explain how Wu is so unrealistically old (sorry Wu), and this turned out okay, but after rewatching season 7 I realized it doesn't quite work either. Therefor, I plan on rewriting this in the future.
> 
> But since I'm lazy, here's the old version for now :P
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: Mild talk of puberty
> 
> This takes place shortly after episode 18, Child's Play

Lloyd sat on his bed and sighed. His new body was strange and unfamiliar. He wanted his old one back.**

Ever since the Tomorrow's Tea incident, Lloyd had felt out of place. No longer was he a child, and yet the Ninja did not seem to recognize him as their equal yet.

As Lloyd sat in his shared bedroom with the Ninja, he heard footsteps in the hallway.

"Good evening nephew," a voice said.

Lloyd looked around.

"Uncle Wu?" he said. "What are you doing?"

Sensei Wu walked over to Lloyd's bed and sat down beside him.

"I wanted to check in on you," he said. "Kai told me that you are struggling with the acceptance of your new body."

Lloyd shrugged, slightly embarrassed at being called out like that.

"I'm... fine," he settled on.

Wu gave him a sympathetic smile and said, "There is no need to be shy with me nephew. I am here to help."

Lloyd sighed. "I- I guess it is kind of hard to get used to. I mean, back at Darkly's the older boys would talk about puberty, so it's not like I'm a total stranger to it. But..."

"But?" Wu asked.

"But it's also weird. It's just happened so fast, and now my voice is deeper, my emotions are all over the place, and..." Lloyd trailed off.

"And what?"

Lloyd turned a deep shade of red before whispering, "And I suddenly have hair everywhere."

Wu chuckled, knowing what his nephew meant.

"Ah yes," he said. "I remember when your father and I went through puberty together. I actually started before he did. He wasn't very happy about it."

Lloyd blushed again, suddenly very awkward. Why did his uncle have to talk about this?

"Oh, uh..." said Lloyd.

"My growth spurts, deep voice, and pubic hairs appeared before Garmadon's ever did, and it annoyed him very much, especially since I was the younger brother."

Wu smiled. "But, after awhile, he caught up with me."

Lloyd shifted uncomfortably, not enjoying his elderly uncle talking about his "pubic hairs" as a child. The last thing he needed was for his uncle to sit him down for, 'the talk'.

It was something that every boy from Darkly's dreaded, even if they knew so little about it.

Noticing his awkwardness Wu asked, "What? Is hearing about your old uncle's adventures through puberty making you uncomfortable?" He chuckled again.

Lloyd shook his head rapidly, lying through his teeth. "What? No! Of course not! Hehe."

Wu smiled knowingly.

"You know," he said. "I am actually not as old as I appear."

"W-what do you mean?" Lloyd questioned.

"There is a story that I have never told you. I too, have history with the Tomorrow's Tea."

Lloyd gasped. "Really?"

Wu smiled at him. "Didn't you ever wonder why I was so much older than I should've been? Before you were hit with that tea you were just barely 10. And yet I look nearly 70 years of age. I am, after all, your fathers younger brother. What would that make him?"

Lloyd did the math in his head and realized Wu was right. His dad surely wasn't that old! Not when Lloyd himself was so young.

If this was the case, how old was Sensei Wu really?

"So, how old are you?" Lloyd asked finally.

"I- I'm not sure," Wu admitted.

"Oh," Lloyd said. He vaguely wondered if he would ever be able to keep track of his own age now that his age and physical appearance no longer matched. "So, what happened?"

"I was around, 30 when it happened, I think," Wu said. "I had been visiting the old tea lady, Mystake, when there was an accident with the tea."

"How many years do you think it aged you up?" Lloyd asked.

"Luckily for me, not too many," Wu said. "I would say I only jumped from 30, to around 50."

"It aged you 20 years!? But I was only aged up a few," Lloyd exclaimed, very confused.

"You had a less concentrated dose. The tea used on you was split between four Ninja, and a Grundle, leaving less years for you to age. I however, was hit with a very heavy amount," Wu explained.

"Well, what happened then?"

"It did not effect me too much physically, not for awhile at least. But the years went on and I became much, much older. It finally resulted in the old man you see before you."

Lloyd, not wanting his uncle to feel insecure about age, protested, "Y-you're not that old! Especially because of the tea! I mean, you'd only be like... 40 years old, right?"

Wu smiled at him. "Something like that."

The two of them sat in silence for a moment, Lloyd pondering the new information his uncle had presented him.

"You know," Wu said after awhile, "You and I are not so different. We have both faced growing up before our time, and both forced to fight someone we care for deeply."

"My father," Lloyd said heavily.

"Indeed."

Wu thought for a moment more before turning to his nephew.

"Lloyd," he said. "If there is ever anything you need, I want you to know that I am here. You will have to face your father, but I, and the Ninja, will be there for you when you do."

Lloyd smiled. "Thank you, Uncle."

The knowledge that Sensei Wu had faced the exact thing that Lloyd was going through brought him some comfort. Although it had impacted Lloyd much harder, him missing much more important years of his young life in a instant, while Wu only missed out on middle age, it was still nice to know that Lloyd wasn't alone in this.

He never had to be alone, not when he had his family by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> ** This is all this made me think of:
> 
> He protecc  
> He attacc  
> but most importantly  
> He want his old body bacc
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed my theory! Feel free to leave a review! I eat those babies up like trail mix! (which is a lot)


End file.
